1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of oral hygiene and more specifically to a device that places pressure on the bristles of a toothbrush such that the device aligns and straightens the bristles to reverse and prevent splaying, such that the toothbrush is effective and useful for a longer period of time.
2. Prior Art
In the daily practice of oral hygiene over extended periods of time, the bristles of a toothbrush become deformed such that the bristle ends splay in various directions. Also, over time, the toothbrush becomes increasingly unsatisfactory to use as the toothbrush bristles do not present a united front to the area to be brushed. As the bristles deform and splay, the toothbrush loses a measure of effectiveness in cleaning the teeth and gums, and irritation and ulcers may result to the mouth's soft gum tissue. New toothbrushes can become significantly splayed in less than one month. However, most people continue to use their toothbrush long after its original shape has been altered by use and its effectiveness diminished. Because toothbrush bristles are made of thin plastic material, subject to bending, splaying bristles is a normal occurrence.
Various devices have been developed to attempt to protect and/or shape the bristles of a toothbrush. None of the prior art has been found to meet the specific needs to which the present invention is directed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,807 to Cole discloses a toothbrush with an integrated retractable hood to cover the toothbrush head to protect it from contamination. U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,293 to Carlson also discloses a toothbrush with an attached slidable protective casing for the toothbrush head to protect it from contamination Neither of these two inventions were developed to act upon the bristle in a positive manner.
Other devices have been developed to attempt to maintain the toothbrush bristles in an upright position when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,500 to Ridner, Sr. discloses a combination toothbrush and protective case having upright walls forcing the bristles of the enclosed toothbrush to remain upright. U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,019 to Scott discloses a combination toothbrush clamp and cover, also having upright walls that close over the toothbrush bristles, forcing them into an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,985 to Scott discloses a protective case for the head of a toothbrush, having walls which angle slightly inward at their tops to act on the splayed bristle tips. None of these three devices act on the entire bristle length to maintain the bristle in its manufactured configuration. Likewise, none of these three devices positively act on the entire bristle to reform the bristle after it has splayed, with the result being that the bristles remain splayed to a large extent.
Still other devices have been developed to positively act on the toothbrush bristles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,531 to Calabrese discloses a sleevelike clamp to position the toothbrush bristles while drying. While the Calabrese device may force the bristles slightly inwardly, it does not have a suitable structure for aligning the bristles. In effect, the Calabrese device first does not act on the bristle tips and second does not prevent the bristles from remaining in an improper position along the length of the toothbrush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,311 to Gregory discloses a spring clamp for reforming toothbrush bristles. The clamp is positioned at a preselected height down from the free ends, or tips, of the bristles such that the bristles are reformed to flare outward so that they can scour trader the gum flap. This clamp does not apply graduated pressure to the bristles. As well, the clamp's desired intention is to alter the configuration of the bristles such that the bristles flare outward instead of forming in a vertical position, as manufactured. The resulting bristle shape is exactly what the present invention tries to avoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,107 to Gregory, et al., a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,311, discloses a cover with compression means to reform toothbrush bristles. Again, the clamp is positioned at a preselected height down from the free ends, or tips, of the bristles such that the bristles are reformed to flare outward so that they can scour under the gum flap. This clamp does not apply graduated pressure to the bristles. As well, the clamp's desired intention also is to alter the configuration of the bristles such that the bristles flare outward instead of forming in a vertical position, as manufactured. Again, the resulting bristle shape is exactly what the present invention tries to avoid.
The Gregory devices create a flared bristle toothbrush. Flared bristles may irritate the gums and mouth walls. Flared bristles also deviate from the manufactured shape and structure of the new toothbrush. Further, the Gregory devices only act on a single defined portion of the bristles slightly down from the bristle tips, and not on the entire bristles. The Gregory devices also act on the bristles in such a manner to force them inward, but do not have means to align the bristles relative to each other.
Although the prior art discloses various devices to cover and reposition toothbrush bristles, none discloses a device which applies graduated pressure to strategic points along substantially the entire length of the toothbrush bristles so that the original shape of the bristles and the effectiveness of the toothbrush is maintained, and to maintain the bristles in an alignment and shape as close to the alignment and shape of a new toothbrush. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a device for extending the useful life and effectiveness of a toothbrush which maintains the toothbrush bristles in as close to the as-new shape as possible.